TENSHI
by misao girl
Summary: Yaoi. Tout commence par une rencontre avec une petite fille qui va s'amuser à tracer le destin de nos protagonistes selon son bon vouloir... Bon ça fait mystique alors que c'est pas du tout le genre de la fic lol.


Auteur : misaogirl

Genre : action, humour, romance

Pairing : Quatre et Trowa (bientôt), Wufei&Hilde, Zechs&Noin

Heero&Catherine.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : Cette fic est une fic à chapitre mais je ne continuerais que si elle suscite de l'intérêt, autrement dit si j'ai des retours (oui vous savez, c'est pour ça que a été crée). Par retour, je n'entends pas que des retours au niveau statistiques. Et ce sera pareil pour _Communication world. _Si les auteurs prennent du temps pour écrire, les lectrices peuvent prendre 30 secondes pour une review même si c'est juste un "merci. Et c'est valable pour tous les auteurs et lecteurs.

* * *

**TENSHI**

- Les gars, je crois qu'on a un problème…

Deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent à l'entente de cette phrase.

Le premier jeune homme ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux turquoises aux reflets dorés, une couleur pareille aux lacs s'offrant à la lumière du soleil. Il paraissait plus jeune que son ami, sûrement à cause de son côté angélique. Il était aussi beaucoup plus efféminé. Son corps paraissait frêle, sensation renforcée par sa peau porcelaine. Il était un peu plus petit que ses deux amis.

L'autre était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu unique, un bleu sombre, un bleu pénétrant, un bleu déstabilisant. Il devait avoir dans les 20 ans, même si ces yeux semblaient être ceux d'un adulte que plus rien ne pouvait étonné. Il était bien plus musclé que ceux qui l'accompagnaient ce qui démontrait une activité physique régulière. Son corps était élancé, il devait faire dans les 1m70. Sa peau était hâlée et ses yeux légèrement bridés.

Le jeune homme devait être vraisemblablement métis. Ses origines l'empêchaient de se fondre dans la masse alors que le jeune homme semblait aimer la sobriété. Sa tenue en était l'exemple : un jean basique et un t-shirt bicolore – oxford et blanc – près du corps avec un col en V qui mettait en valeur ses clavicules et son torse musclé.

Quand à celui qui avait parlé, il était aussi grand que le japonais mais sa stature svelte et androgyne donnait l'impression qu'il était plus grand que le brun. Ce qui étonnait le plus était sa longue chevelure châtain claire ramenée en une natte élégante qui battait sensuellement ses reins. Les regards étaient très vite attirés par cette natte impertinente mais aussi par la tenue du jeune homme. Il était clairement gothique avec des habits noirs qui moulaient parfaitement son corps élancé et cette croix incrusté de pierres noires qui ornait son cou fin. Sa sensualité semblait palpable.

L'androgyne avait les yeux rivés vers la droite. Ses amis suivirent son regard et comprirent aussitôt ce qui leur tombait dessus.

- K'so !

- Heero, reste poli ! _le sermonna le blond_.

- Hn, _répondit le métis_.

- Bon, les gars, faudrait peut-être se bouger.

- Iie, laissons les autres passagers s'en apercevoir. Ils s'en occuperont.

- Hee-chan, t'es vraiment pas sociable ! Regarde, cette pauvre pitchounette est au bord des larmes !

- Duo, je te le répète pour la millième fois, mon nom c'est Heero, H-E-E-R-O !

- Là, n'est pas la question M. l'iceberg ! T'es pas d'accord, Quat-chan ?

_Duo se tourna vers son ami mais celui-ci n'était déjà plus là. Il le vit un peu plus long auprès d'une fillette d'environ 4 ou 5 ans. _

- Bon bah comme ça c'est réglé ! _s'exclama l'androgyne alors que le métis lui envoyait un regard noir. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes se turent en entendant le haut-parleur émettre un son annonçant un message. _

- Mesdames, Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Nous recherchons une petite fille brune aux yeux verts avec des reflets dorés répondant au nom de « Tenshi ». Si vous l'avez vu ou si vous la voyez, veuillez vous manifester auprès du conducteur grâce aux appareils dédiés à cette fonction que vous trouverez à droite des portes du métro. Merci de votre attention.

- Kotarou, est-ce qu'un jour, tu arrêteras de jouer les bons samaritains ?

- Mais Heero, c'est une petite fille…

- Je croyais que tu t'appelais Quatre ? Tu m'as menti ? Catherine dit que c'est pas bien de mentir ! Surtout pas aux enfants !

_Le blond se tourna vers la petite fille. Elle avait beau ressembler à un ange, elle avait un sale caractère. _

_Heero regarda la petite avec un sourire en coin, visiblement elle n'était pas si angélique que son apparence le présageait. _

_Quand à Duo, il se retenait à grande peine de rire devant le visage déconfit du blond. Lui, qui d'habitude, était adoré des enfants. _

- Moi, je fais pas confiance aux menteurs.

- Mais non, calme toi ma grande. Je vais t'expliquer.

- Non, Catherine elle dit qu'il faut pas croire les garçons qui ressemblent à des anges parce que c'est les pires !

- Whouahahahhhhhh !!!

_Cette fois, l'androgyne n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlé face à l'audace de la petite fille qui avait réussit à clouer le bec de Quatre Raberba Winner, le petit génie qui arrivait toujours à ses fins. _

_Heero, de son côté, avait un sourire amusé et ironique aux lèvres… Quatre Raberba Winner battu par une petite fille… Décidément, la vie leur réservait encore bien des surprises… _

_Le blond lança un regard de chien battu au natté qui succomba à cette attaque déloyale et s'avança vers la petite. _

- Bonjour ma belle, je m'appelle Duo.

- Duo wa okashii namae desu ( Duo est un nom bizarre).

_Le natté regarda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi parlait-elle japonais tout à coup ? _

_Heero se mit à rire, certes plus discrètement que son ami natté auparavant, mais il riait de bon cœur ce qui était très rare chez lui. Il était plutôt du genre renfermé et grognon, moins que son ami d'enfance, Wufei Chang, mais quand il voulait mettre les autres à distance, il y arrivait sans problème. A vrai dire, s'il continuait, il allait devenir pire que Wufei. Celui- ci avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Hilde Scheiberk. La jeune fille, une bonne vivante avec un sourire aux lèvres en permanence, avait communiqué sa joie de vivre et un peu de son extravagance au Chinois qui lui avait insufflé un peu de sagesse et de calme à l'allemande. Ils étaient très différents mais se complétaient parfaitement. _

- Hee-chan, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de traduire ce que la petite puce vient de dire ?

- C'est Heero. Tu sais que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, n'est-ce pas Duo ?

_Le natté eut un mauvais pressentiment. _

- Elle a tout simplement dit que ton nom était étrange.

- Ah…

_Quatre se mit à pouffer également. La petite n'avait pas tord. _

- Eh le blondinet, la ramène pas, Quatre c'est tout aussi bizarre !

- Vous êtes tous bizarres ! _déclara la petite fille. _

_Le blond se tourna vers elle. _

- C'est pas très gentil de dire ça.

- Mais vous avez des prénoms qui sont des chiffres.

- C'est pas comme si on les avait choisi, soupira Duo.

_Le natté avait plusieurs fois demandé à ses parents pourquoi il avait hérité d'un nom aussi farfelu mais ces derniers lui avaient ri au nez sans lui répondre. _

- Mais il y a un, deux et Quatre. Où est le trois ?

_Le natté et le blond se regardèrent. _

- Comment ça, il y a un, deux et Quatre ?

- Il y a un… _La petite pointa du doigt Heero qui tentait de se faire tout petit_.

- Attend attend… T u veux dire que Heero, ça veut dire un ? _la coupa le natté._

- Bah oui !

_Duo et Quatre se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le métis avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. _

- Tiens donc, comme c'est intéressant, n'est-ce pas Duo ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, Quatre.

- Vous êtes mal placé pour vous foutre de moi.

- Espèce de faux frère va ! Toutes ces années à nous mentir ! Tu ne nous a jamais dévoilé ce que ça voulait dire ! Tu t'obstinais à dire que ça n'avait aucune signification. Même quand je me foutais de toi en chantant _Hero _de Mariah Carey, tu n'as rien dit ! _Le natté pointa un doigt accusateur vers le brun qui secoua la tête de dépit devant le comportement infantile de son ami. _

- Heero, c'est de la haute trahison à ce stade !

_Et voilà que Quatre aussi s'y mettait…_

- Bon, vous avez fini vos délires _s'impatienta Heero_.

- On en reparlera plus tard, faux frère !

_Le natté et le blond reportèrent leur attention sur la petite fille qui regardait la scène avec les sourcils froncés. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres…_

- Écoute petite, tu as entendu la grosse voix de tout à l'heure ? _demanda Duo._

- Oui, c'était Dieu ?

- Non ma puce, ce n'était pas Dieu.

_Quatre s'agenouilla devant la petite. _

- La voix de tout à l'heure, c'était celle du Monsieur qui conduit le métro. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit.

- Oui mais j'ai pas compris, sa voix était bizarre.

- C'est parce qu'il a l'accent du Sud ma chérie, _lui dit Duo_.

- Je comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas important, _déclara Quatre d'une voix douce_. Ce qui est important c'est que la personne qui t'accompagne est inquiète et elle te cherche partout.

- Oui, je veux voir Catherine mais je sais pas comment faire.

- On va appeler le conducteur et sortir à la prochaine station pour attendre… Catherine…

- Mais Catherine, elle m'a dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus.

- Mais ma puce, on n'est pas des inconnus ! On est un, deux et Quatre ! _Dit le natté en faisant un clin d'œil à la fillette. _

_La petite fille se mit à rire. _

- D'accord.

- Super, tope là ma belle ! _déclara Duo en mettant sa main à la hauteur de la petite_.

_Quatre se leva et se dirigea vers le système de haut-parleur pour appeler le conducteur. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite bande descendait à la station Varenne. _

_La fillette s'émerveilla aussitôt devant la sculpture du « penseur » de Rodin. Heero lui parla de l'origine de cette œuvre qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il lui expliqua que la statue avait été créée pour faire partie de la porte des enfers et qu'elle représentait Dante, un poète italien très connu. Il lui dit aussi que la statue avait été exposée à Copenhague. _

- C'est où Copenhague ?

- C'est la capitale du Danemark.

- Et c'est où le Danemark ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, tu es une petite fille très intelligente.

- Kami-sama ! Tenshi !

_La petite fille tourna son attention vers la jeune fille qui courait vers elle. Elle s'élança aussitôt dans ses bras._

- Quelle peur tu m'as fait !

_Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent la jeune fille rousse qui allait finir par étouffer la gamine si elle continuait à la serrer aussi fort. Elle semblait avoir la vingtaine tout comme eux, elle avait une silhouette élancée tout en ayant de jolies formes. Elle était aussi grande que Quatre mais plus petite qu'Heero et Duo. _

- Euh excusez moi, _intervint Quatre_. Mais je crains que vous l'étouffiez légèrement.

- Ce serait sympa de pas l'abîmer alors qu'on a réussit à la ramener entière ! _s'exclama Duo. _

_La Rousse tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers eux. Les trois jeunes hommes eurent un temps d'arrêt devant le magnifique regard vert pétillant parfaitement mis en valeur par les boucles rousses qui retombaient légèrement sur le visage. _

- Cathy, c'est eux qui ont parlé à la grosse voix.

- La grosse voix ?

- Le conducteur, _déclara Duo_.

- Ah…

_Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant qu'un déclic ne se fasse entendre chez la rousse. _

- Kami-sama !

_Elle posa la fillette à terre en s'assurant de tenir sa main pour ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois puis elle s'inclina respectueusement plusieurs fois pour remercier les jeunes hommes. _

- Je suis vraiment désolée du souci qu'elle vous a causé. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir pris soin d'elle.

_Catherine continuait de s'incliner tandis que les jeunes hommes prenaient un air embarrassé. _

- Y'a pas de souci, tout est ok, _déclara Duo_.

- Oui, ça a été un plaisir.

_Le natté et le blond se tournèrent vers Heero pour l'inciter à dire quelque chose. _

- Hn.

- Irrécupérable.

_Duo soupira tandis que Quatre lançait un sourire navré à la jeune fille. _

- Cathy, Cathy.

- Vi ma puce ?

- T'es fâchée ?

- Bien sûr que non, c'est aussi de ma faute.

- Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? _Demanda le métis_.

_Quatre et Duo le regardèrent surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur la rousse. _

- Vous devez avoir une piètre opinion de moi_, déclara Catherine en tournant un regard peiné vers les jeunes hommes. Elle détourna le regard quand elle croisa le regard bleu si intense et pénétrant du Japonais. _

- Cathy… _La fillette tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers son ainée. Elle n'avait pas compris ce que Catherine venait de dire mais elle avait vu sa tristesse. _

- Tout va bien ma puce.

_La rousse attira l'enfant à elle et lui caressa doucement les boucles brunes. _

- Quand nous sommes montées à St-Lazare, il y avait énormément de monde. Je voulais prendre le prochain mais je me suis sentie entraînée par un mouvement de foule. Je tenais fermement Tenshi par la main. Mais à la descente des passagers à la station suivante, je me suis écartée pour laisser les gens descendre et j'ai perdu Tenshi de vue. Quand j'ai voulu remonter dans le métro, je me suis de nouveau heurtée à la foule et le métro est parti sans moi. J'ai immédiatement appelé un chef de gare qui a contacté le conducteur. J'ai pris le métro suivant au côté du conducteur car Tenshi n'était pas sur le quai alors j'en ai déduis qu'elle était encore dans le métro. Je me suis dit que quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir qu'elle serait seule et que cette personne la ferait descendre du métro pour s'adresser à un chef de gare.

- …

- J'ai cru que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre tellement j'étais inquiète. Quand j'ai entendu le conducteur dire que quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, une immense vague d'espoir m'a traversé. Encore une fois, je m'excuse des soucis qu'elle vous a causé et je vous remercie du fond du cœur, _termina la jeune fille en s'inclinant_.

- Ah là là, c'est toujours la galère à St- Lazare, je suis bien content d'habiter près des Champs maintenant.

_Le natté offrit un sourire à la rousse. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour. _

- La prochaine fois, essayez de prendre le métro pendant les heures creuses, _déclara le blond. _

- Oui, je pense que c'est mieux en effet.

_Le natté et le blond regardèrent le métis de nouveau. Celui-ci soupira. _

- C'est une petite fille très intelligente.

_Un silence stupéfait suivit ses paroles. La rousse reprit rapidement ses esprits et remercia le Japonais d'un sourire lumineux. Celui-ci esquissa un timide sourire en coin en retour, peu habitué aux démonstrations sentimentales. _

- Cathy ?

- Vi ma puce ?

- Tu sais je t'ai écouté.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, lui – _la fillette pointa le blond du doigt_ – je l'ai pas cru parce qu'il ressemble à un ange. Et tu m'as dit de toujours me méfier des garçons gentils car c'était les pires…

_La Rousse se sentit soudain très très gênée. _

- Et lui – _cette fois, la fillette pointait le Japonais_ – je lui ai fais confiance parce qu'il est beau et silencieux. Et tu m'as dit qu'on avait moins de problèmes quand les beaux garçons ne parlent pas.

_Cette fois, la rousse devient écarlate, son visage arborant les mêmes couleurs que ses cheveux. _

- Et lui – _cette fois la gamine désigna Duo_ – je lui ai fais confiance car il est drôle et différent. Tu m'as dit de ne pas avoir peur de la différence. Et tu m'as dit aussi que les garçons drôles étaient des garçons gentils.

_La jeune fille se permit de souffler mais elle n'osait toujours pas relever la tête vers les trois jeunes hommes._

- Bon les gars, on aura appris des choses sur la façon de penser des nanas aujourd'hui, _s'exclama Duo._

_Catherine releva la tête et adressa un sourire timide au natté qui lui fit un clin d'œil. _

- Et si vous nous remerciez en nous offrant un café ? _Demanda Duo_.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix après ça, _répondit la jeune fille. _

* * *

A SUIVRE...


End file.
